PROPOSAL (Adapted from the applicant's abstract): Pre-eclampsia, a hypertensive disorder unique to pregnancy, is a leading cause of maternal and neonatal morbidity and mortality. Endothelial dysfunction is a central feature in the pathophysiology of pre-eclampsia. Mechanisms that have been suggested to contribute to the endothelial dysfunction of pre-eclampsia include insulin resistance and a hyperdynamic circulation (high cardiac output). Insulin resistance and high cardiac output persist postpartum, suggesting that these women have an underlying disorder. However, it is unclear whether these abnormalities are related and whether insulin resistance has a role in producing hemodynamic alterations and endothelial dysfunction in these women. The investigator hypothesizes that postpartum women who have a history of pre- eclampsia are insulin resistant and have associated alterations in hemodynamics and endothelial function. Furthermore, she hypothesizes that insulin resistance has a causal role in producing these changes. Two specific aims have been identified to address these hypotheses: 1) to determine whether the insulin resistance present in postpartum women with a history of pre-eclampsia is associated with altered hemodynamics and endothelial dysfunction; and 2) to determine whether reversing insulin resistance in women with a history of pre-eclampsia, is associated with improvements in hemodynamics and endothelial function, thus suggesting that insulin resistance is a causative factor in women with these abnormalities. A case-control study will address the first specific aim. A double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized study will address the second specific aim by using an insulin sensitizing agent, rosiglitazone, as an interventional tool. The results of these studies could provide a rationale for future investigations aimed at determining whether treating insulin resistance in women with a history of pre-eclampsia will decrease the risk of recurrent pre- eclampsia in subsequent pregnancies and reduce the prevalence of the long-term metabolic and cardiovascular complications in these women as they age.